One World
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Luffy is determined to break Ace free from prison, but a strange pair arrives from another ocean that agree to help him. Will these two make the difference between success and failure?
1. Crews Departed

One World  
Chapter 1: Crews Departed

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters involved except The Defending Pirates, and the Freedom Pirates.

Impel Down, the government's most secure prison. Here, only the worst of the worst are sent to wait out their days in an eternal hell. Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who ate the Gum Gum fruit, has a brother trapped within its walls. Portgas D. Ace, Luffy is currently planning an escape attempt on the prison, and his plans are being aided by the snake princess Boa Hancock. The Kuja pirates, led by the snake princess were sailing on the ocean, a bright day ahead of them as Luffy and Hancock talked over their plan of how to get Luffy into the prison. Hancock would use her rank as a warlord to get them in, while Luffy hid, coiled around her beneath her coat. Once they were alone Luffy would slip away and begin his rescue attempt for Ace.

A sudden commotion from outside drew the pair's attention.

Luffy was out the door in a flash, he looked out on deck and saw two figures kneeling down on the deck smoke rising from their bodies. Luffy also noticed the Kuja pirates had bows aimed at the pair.

The first, the boy on Luffy's left, had dark blond hair with a few spots of black in it that was spiked back from his head, his clothes were similar to Luffy's: an open jacket and pants, only his were dark gold with a black stripe down each leg. From what Luffy could see, two gorge-like scars ran down his arms, and a stitched wound, similar to his own was above the boy's left eye. He had golden eyes that had spikes rimmed around the irises, and his canine tooth protruded slightly over his bottom lip. His skin was tan and his body was well fit, muscles were obvious all over his body.

The other boy, on his right, was a white-haired youth with pale skin and thin, fragile-looking limbs. He wore a black silk jacket and pants with black socks and sandals to cover them. His hair was short and came down over his forehead. His eyes were a dark black color and were a normal design. No scars could be seen on his body and his teeth seemed to be of normal size.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, these two appeared on the ship, we quickly dealt with them, the gold one had a weapon on his person, but we disarmed him," One of the pirates said, indicating a blue staff with a gold ring and smaller golden rings that rattled around on it, that was lying nearby.

"We don't mean you any harm," The golden one said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Guardian G. Gatescholar, and this is my ally Gurdeir," Gate said indicating the pale youth next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"We don't know," Gurdeir replied testily, like he'd answered the question before.

"We think they're in league with the marines," one of the Kuja warriors whispered to Luffy.

"We aren't working with the government!" Gurdeir shouted standing up, a green aura had appeared around his right hand, and his whole body was covered in a turtle-shell material.

The pirates released their barrage of arrows, and Gurdeir replied by ducking down in front of Gatescholar and guarding him against the missiles. The attacks bounced off his armored body and when they finally stopped he stood up and glared at them. Gate used the opportunity to grab his staff and, twirling it above his head, turned it into a short-sword which he held extended to his right.

Luffy held his hand up, "Alright, stop," He said.

The two young men looked at him with interest.

"Where do you last remember being?" he asked them.

"On my ship, with our crews," Gate replied.

"Your crews?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, we're pirates," Gate replied.

-Sometime later-

Gate and Gurdeir were sitting in the planning room with Luffy and Hancock.

"What do you say?" Luffy asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Gate answered, standing up, he let his staff fall from his lap to be caught in his hand.

Gurdeir nodded, he had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Let us know when you're going to break into this Impel Down place," Gurdeir said slamming his fist into his open palm.

"We're currently on our way to Impel Down," Hancock explained.

Gate and Gurdeir nodded, "Then let's get started," Gate said with a grin.

The group traveled for another hour before arriving at the prison, going with their original plan Hancock had Luffy wrap himself around her under her coat, She then added the part of taking Gate and Gurdeir as 'prisoners' binding them with sea stone handcuffs. The pair followed her, their chains being held firmly in her right hand. She led them inside past the guards, and were met by the Warden and his two hands.

"Warlord Hancock, what can I owe to this visit?" Magellan, the large warden of Impel Down asked.

He stood at double the height of a normal man, and with sharp teeth and horns he bore the semblance of a demon from hell, going with the prison's theme.

"I've come to check on the status of Impel Down, with the upcoming war I am to make sure the prison remains impregnable," she explained

"Of course," Magellan said as he clasped his hands together.

"I'd like to tour the prison, to make sure of that for myself,"

Magellan nodded, "Yes ma'am, right this way," he began to lead the way then stopped.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" He asked.

"No, I am fine," she said.

"I insist, some of the floors can be hot," he said.

"Fine, if you insist, show me where to put it," She demanded.

He nodded and showed her to a small side room with a coat rack, she walked inside and shut the door behind her and took off the coat allowing Luffy to come free. Gate and Gurdeir looked at Luffy and the trio nodded.

Hancock led Gate and Gurdeir back outside and continued with the tour, Luffy however began to make his way across the floors.

Gate and Gurdeir looked to each other and nodded, breaking their bonds they quietly slipped away.

"First, we bathe the convicts in a large pot of boiling water, destroying anything they may have to escape with, we'll demonstrate now with the two prisoners you've brought with you," He said, turning to Hancock who had a look of surprise and disbelief on her face.

She was holding the chain, but Gate and Gurdeir were gone.

"What!?" Magellan shouted seeing the missing pair.

"Find them," he shouted as his two assistant who nodded and ran off to go search the prison.

Gate and Gurdeir were running through the prison side-by-side, ignoring the calls of prisoners nearby.

"We've got to find Luffy," Gate said.

"Where'd he go, he can't have gotten far," Gurdeir asked as he looked around.

The pair saw a flash of red and chased after it, finding Luffy standing over a large pit.

"Luffy!" Gurdeir shouted raising a hand in greeting.

"Great, you guys are here, but we have a problem," Luffy said looking down.

The pair also looked into the pit and were in awe of what they found, a large forest of blood red trees.

Gate looked over the pit and spotted a doorway on the other side.

"There," he said, indicating it with his staff.

Luffy nodded and positioned himself in the hallway, slamming his fists into the wall he pulled back, his arms stretching. Gate and Gurdeir watched the process not realizing what his plan was until the last minute.

"Wait, wait, wait-"

Gate was cut off as Luffy pulled his arms out and flung forward, catching Gurdeir and Gate in the process and sending them crashing through the doorway on the other side.

"Warn us when you try to do that next time!" Gate said as he disentangled himself from the pile of bodies.

Gurdeir stood up and brushed himself off.

"You always seem to expect everyone to have a vast arsenal of powers at their disposal, not everyone is born with mimicry abilities,"

"You know I don't have those anymore," Gate said as Luffy took off at a run.

He and Gurdeir followed, their arguing echoing off the walls of the prison.


	2. Impel Down

One World  
Chapter 2: Impel Down

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters involved except The Defending Pirates and the Freedom Pirates.

Gate, Gurdeir, and Luffy were making their way through the second floor when a shadowy figure appeared before them. It lifted something above its head, and in a flash it crashed a large, spiked mace into the ground in front of them. The trio leapt back and stopped to take a look at the figure; it was a large cow-humanoid. It lifted the mace up and set the weapon on its shoulder. Snorting once, as a warning, it charged again.

"Enchanted Staff Style: Divider" Gate ran to the front of the group, his staff's circular head containing a red sphere. He swung the weapon and it released a shockwave at the bull, cutting it down and watching as it slid past them.

"We have to keep moving," Luffy told them as he rushed past.

"He's certainly energetic," Gurdeir said as he grabbed a hold of Gate, "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need a sec," Gate said as he took heavy breaths.

Gurdeir grinned as he slid Gate up on his back, and his body began to glow yellow.

"No time," he sped off, catching up to Luffy in a few seconds.

"Which of the floors do you think Ace is on?" Gurdeir asked.

"Probably the last one," Gate replied from Gurdeir's back.

"Which is?"

"Number five," Luffy said.

Catcalls from prisoners asking to be released continued to echo down the walls as they ran past cell block after cell block. Without stopping they made their way down to the third floor where they found a desert awaiting them.

"Oh, how is this fair?" Gurdeir asked.

"Come on," Luffy said as he took off again.

Gurdeir sighed before following, they ran through the floor with little interruptions until the stairs to the fourth floor.

"This doesn't look good," Gurdeir said as he set Gate down.

"Agreed,"

Before them stood Magellan, the large warden of Impel Down.

"You there, intruders, surrender yourselves now before I have to kill you," Magellan told them.

Gate and Gurdeir looked at each other before nodding, they turned back to Magellan and Gate lifted his staff again.

"Enchanted Staff Style-"

A spray of a purple liquid burst from Magellan's right hand. Gurdeir tackled Gate to dodge the attack as the substance released a purple smoke from the ground.

"Poison?!" Gurdeir shouted

"He intends to use lethal force,"

Luffy ran past them. "Get outta my way, I have to save Ace!"

"No one will be taking Fire Fist out of here!" Magellan shouted as he began to spray poison at Luffy who dodged the attacks.

"Gear, Second," Luffy knelt down quickly, his body turned red and gleamed with the reflection of the lights as steam poured off his skin.

He disappeared in a flash, re-appearing in mid-punch, swinging at Magellan who turned to poison to dodge the attack. He absorbed Luffy in his liquid state and grinned as they heard the screaming rubber man inside.

"Luffy!" Gate and Gurdeir shouted.

A spray of poison exploded from Magellan's chest as Luffy burst out, landing on the ground. His skin was pale and his eyes were white as he trembled unable to move.

"Bastard!" Gate shouted as he readied his staff.

Gurdeir scowled at the warden as his hands gained a red and green aura. His body lit aflame while also being covered in a thick, green, substance.

"Enchanted Staff Style: Divider,"

Gate swung his staff again releasing the shockwave as Gurdeir rushed forward.

"Get Down!" A voice called to them.

Gurdeir quickly dodged to the side as a large blast rushed alongside Gate's Divider. The two attacks hit Magellan head on and sent him staggering backwards.

"Captain! Are you alright?" Two voices shouted.

Gate and Gurdeir turned to see two figures approaching, one was a completely armored figure, black metal covered him from head to toe, his blue eyes the only visible part of his body underneath, the second figure was a pale-skinned man with white hair, two bone-like axes were in his hands.

"Kidan!"

"Anotah!"

The four grouped up and grinned as they embraced, "What are you doing here?" Gate asked them.

"Suuk opened a portal to get us here," Kidan, the armored figure, explained.

"Kurn is feeding him magical energy to keep it open though, the others should be here soon," Anotah told them.

"But how did you find us so quickly?" Gurdeir asked.

"You bastards, don't think this is over," Magellan called to them as he recovered himself.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kidan asked as he lifted his fists up.

Anotah lifted his axes as Gurdeir dropped into a low crouch, his hands now glowing red and green as turtle-shells covered his body and then lit aflame.

"This is Magellan, it's a long story, but all you need to know is he's like an Ancient, he has the element of Poison," Gate explained.

"Poison?" Kidan asked.

"You'll be fine," Anotah told him as he rushed forward.

Magellan grinned as he sprayed poison at Anotah.

The pale-skinned man burst through the purple spray unharmed, "Nice try, but that won't work on me,"

He slammed into Magellan and sent him down on his back, slashing with his axes to cut him open.

"What?" Magellan asked, "Why didn't I kill you with my poison?"

"You can't kill what's already dead," Anotah explained as he leapt away, "Now Captain,"

Gurdeir punched the air, sending a wave of flames toward Magellan, lighting him ablaze. He shouted and bellowed in pain as the flames licked as his body and even turning into his poisonous state didn't help.

Kidan noticed Luffy lying on the ground nearby.

"Who's this?" He asked Gate.

"Oh no!" Gate shouted remembering Luffy's failed attack.

"We need to get him out of here, he's a new friend and he got poisoned by Magellan,"

"Got it, where are we going?" Kidan asked as he rushed over to pick up Luffy, slinging him over his shoulder he looked to Gate.

"We need to get down to the lower floors, we're here to rescue his brother who's been captured by the government," Gate told him.

"Alright, where are the stairs?"

Gate pointed at Magellan,

"Would explain why you're still here," Kidan said with a grin, "Alright boys! The Kidan express is heading on a direct course for the bottom floor, all aboard!"

He lifted his fist and a mechanism activated, sending a part of the metal plates back away from his arm. Steam poured out as it began to glow a bright red color, slamming it into the floor Kidan punched a hole large enough for all of them to fit through. Anotah and Gurdeir were the last to follow down the hole. Magellan stood up as he finally managed to douse the flames, only to find the hole being sealed from below.

"No!" he shouted as he turned to the stairs behind him.

Gate and the others took a breath as the last of the cracks were sealed. Kidan picked up Luffy again and slung him over a shoulder.

"We need to keep moving, that guy knows this place in and out," Gate told them, "He'll find us soon enough,"

A flash of bright lights startled the four boys, "What the?" Gurdeir asked shielding his eyes.

"Who are you?" A voice asked them.

"What's it matter to you?" Anotah asked as he stepped forward, the light didn't seem to effect him.

"We don't need any more Impel Down guards here," the voice told them.

Gate stepped forward, "Please, we aren't working for Magellan, in fact we just survived a fight with him, but our friend was poisoned, do you have anyone who can treat him?"

The voice gasped as Gate explained their story, "Come with me,"

The light turned away and the group followed the voice, it was too dark to see where they were going and only followed the back of the light as it led them down a long hallway. Luffy's breathing became more and more ragged as they traveled and groans of pain echoed through the hallway as he tried to hang on.

"Damn it!" Gate said to himself, "If only I still have my Fix power,"

"Then you'd be in the same position," Gurdeir told him,

The voice lifted a fist as they stood outside a lit room, the shape of the figure's features was finally revealed, a man with a very… curvy body…

"What the?" Anotah asked.

"Lord Ivan!" The man shouted.

"What is it?" A voice shouted back, it didn't sound male or female… a mix of both was a better description.

"We have survivors from Magellan!"

A cheer went up through the room, "Serves that bastard right!"

"Yeah!"

"Let me see them," The male-female voice said.

The figure half turned and signaled for Gate and Co. to head inside. They entered the room and waited as their eyes adjusted to the light, inside they found men dressed as women in every sense of fashion and style ever known.

"What the hell is all this?" Anotah asked looking around.

"Welcome to the Newkama Kingdom!" The male-female voice shouted, a large man… woman, that stood on stage.

His… her… face was covered with make-up, a large mass of purple hair on its head, a red leotard covered its body with red heeled boots and fishnetting underneath the whole outfit.

"Who are you?" Gate asked.

"I am Emporio Ivankov, the Queen of Newkama!"

A shout went up from the others in the room.

"Can you heal our friend?" Gurdeir asked as Kidan presented Luffy.

"Maybe," Ivankov told them as he rubbed his chin.

He lifted his hand up and needles appeared, he stabbed them into Luffy's side which made him scream.

"Hey!" Gate shouted as he and the others readied their weapons.

"Don't worry, it's my Healing Hormone," Ivankov explained.

"Healing… Hormone?"

"Yes, I ate the Hormone-Hormone Fruit, making me a Hormone Human," Ivankov stated.

"An Ancient power in the form of a fruit? Just where the hell are we?" Anotah asked.

"You're in the fourth and a half floor of Impel Down!" A Newkama told him.

"Fourth and a half?" Kidan asked.

"Yes, a secret haven for escaped prisoners to hide right under the warden's nose!"

"Take this man away, and give him a quiet room in the back," Ivankov ordered two Newkamas as he removed his spiked hand from Luffy's side.

The pair of men picked up Luffy's limp body and took it away.

"What do we do now?" Gate asked Ivankov.

"Enjoy yourselves! It's not too often so many escape Magellan's grip,"

A few Newkama handed drinks to Gate and Co. before returning to the party.

"What about Magellan, won't he find this place?" Gate asked Ivankov.

"No, we've hidden it too well, and we can spy on him to make sure he won't be able to find us," Ivankov told him with a wink.

That made Gate shudder, but he nodded anyway and joined the merry-making. Ten minutes passed into the party before a strange sight appeared, a tanned man with green-cargo pants and brown boots appeared before the assembled Newkamas. He was shirtless and had a brown beard with matching hair. He carried a large cannon on his back.

"Ivankov! I'm here for your head!" He shouted.

"What's he on about?" Kidan asked.

He had removed his armor, revealing his short brown hair, fair skin, white, short-sleeved shirt and brown cargo pants, along with a pair of black boots, two large shoulder-plates rested on his upper arms.

"You turned my father into… that… thing, how can you run a kingdom without a king?!"

"Oh, I did what your father asked me to," Ivankov told him as he approached the man.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot!" he readied the cannon, aiming it at the large figure of Ivankov.

"What's wrong with that though? Two mothers, and one daughter…"

Ivankov stabbed his needle-fingers into the man's side and he began to gasp for air as his body changed; his skin turned into a paler shade, and his hair turned into a blonde color, his beard receeded into his face as the hair on his head grew longer, the pants on his legs grew looser as his frame slimmed in, but a pair of large breasts grew from his chest, in the span of a few seconds the man was now a woman who screamed, covering her breasts before running out of the room.

Gate's group stared in surprise as Anotah just flat out dropped his mug, as well as his jaw.

"What the hell!" he shouted at Ivankov, "I'm one of the most messed up things I've seen in any world, but you just had to go and top me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ivankov said as he passed Anotah and got back up on stage.

"You just turned that man into a woman, I'm a walking corpse! People freak out at the sight of me, but I've never seen anyone do what you just did!"

"Don't take it too personally," Ivankov said before resuming the party with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not done-"

"Sit down Anotah," Gurdeir told him over the rim of his mug.

Anotah looked to Gureir before sighing and resuming his seat at their table. "This still bugs me,"

"Lots of things bug you," Gurdeir replied.

The party lasted a few more hours before the men began to grow tired and disappear into side-rooms. When Gate and Co were one of the last few left in the room they approached Ivankov.

"How long will it take Luffy to recover?" Gate asked.

Ivankov thought about it for a moment, "He may not recover,"

"What!?" Gate shouted, "But you did your Healing Compound thing!"

"Healing Hormone, and yes, that'll help, but it doesn't guarantee his life," Ivankov told them, "I've pointed him on the right path, he just needs to follow it for himself,"

With that, Ivankov left the four men standing in the bar alone as he retired to his side room, "You boys are welcome to stay here as long as you like, there's spare beds somewhere,"

Gate and the others shook their heads as they sat back down at the table, with the party-goers gone, the room was eerily quiet, but this suited them, as they needed to formulate their plan.

"So, what time did the others plan on getting here?" Gate asked Anotah and Kidan.

"Sook said he could keep the portal open only long enough to send two of us through. We volunteered because the others wanted to stay behind and make sure nothing happened to them while we were going to get you guys, but we made an agreement that if we shouldn't return in a few hours, they were to open the portal again and follow us through," Kidan explained.

"How long is 'a few'?" Gurdeir asked.

"About now," Anotah answered, as a blue portal erupted in the room.

Chairs and tables began to scoot toward the portal, some coming off the floor to be thrown in a random direction, a group of figures began to walk through the portal slowly, each passed as a shadow of a form before coloring in the details upon entering the room, the figures stopped coming for a minute before the portal closed.

"Guys!" Gate shouted with a smile as he dove into the crowd.

There was a large assortment of figures now standing in the empty room. The first of which was a young man with a golden hat on his head, a golden robe covered his body, and he used a red-wood staff with two orbs floating off one another to support himself. He looked to be about Gate's age and his pale skin gave him a scholarly look.

"Suuk, what's the status?" Gate asked him.

"We're all presented and accounted for Captain,"

"And what of the ships?"

"They are moored off the coast of a deserted island four days away from civilization, ready to be brought through the portal at any time," Suuk explained.

"Excellent, well, it's good to see you all again, but I'm afraid we'll have to cut the reunion short, we have a new mission here in this world and I want to see it through to the end,"

The group looked to Gate for a better explanation, but he shook his head, "It's night here, so we should all take this time to rest up and prepare ourselves for the battles ahead,"

The crews nodded before dispersing to find a place to sleep for the night. Gate and Gurdeir ended up sitting alone at one table in the middle of the room, their crews slept against the walls or each other, scattered around the main room.

"So, you think this is enough to break Ace out and help Luffy?" Gurdeir asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, this'll be plenty," Gate replied.

"Good, I can't wait to get started,"


End file.
